A photoelectric element is an element for converting light energy into electric energy. A representative photoelectric element is a solar cell.
A dye-sensitized solar cell, that is, a kind of solar cell, was representatively reported by Gratzel, et al in Switzerland. A dye used for the dye-sensitized solar cell may be largely divided into an organic metal dye and an organic dye according to the use or non-use of an organic metal.
The organic dye is required to have characteristics such as a high light absorptivity, and a wide absorption wavelength band.